Doubt and Treachery
The Doubt and Treachery was a CCS-class battlecruiser in service with the Covenant Navy during the Human-Covenant War. At the start of the Covenant Civil War, the Doubt ad Treachary was one of the many Covenant ships that fell under attack by the Flood during the in-fighting around Installation 05. The ship was first infected by a Covenant Phantom that departed High Charity not long after the city was assaulted by the Flood. The Phantom left High Charity with several Brute warriors on board, but by the time the dropship reached the Doubt and Treachery all of the Brutes had been killed by a single Flood Infection form that managed to sneak on board the dropship before it left. The Flood infestation soon spread across the ship and the crew were quickly assimilated. In a remarkably short amount of time the entire ship was overtaken, thanks to the fact that the Flood had dramatically evolved. Before long the ship was under the complete control of the Flood, and the battlecruiser immediately set a course for the Human homeworld of Earth, as part of the Gravemind's trap for Humankind. During its departure from Installation 05, the ship smashed into a Brute-controlled cruiser, which tore a massive gash down the port side of the Flood ship. It mattered little, however, as by then the Flood had completely altered the vessel's superstructure. The Doubt and Treachery was sent into slipspace on a wild collision course with Earth, specifically Africa. Meanwhile, the Brute ship it had hit crumbled as its structural integrity collapsed, allowing the Shadow of Intent to track the movements of the Doubt and Treachery and move in to intercept... On Earth, the situation was turning from bad to worse when the Prophet of Truth activated the Portal to the Ark, and his entire fleet escaped through it. As the Humans prepared to pursue, what was left of the Doubt and Treachery slipped in just above the Portal. The ship began to collapse due to the strain of the slipspace jump and debris rained down all over the Savannah as the ship took a sharp nose-dive and crashed into Voi. Johnny and the Arbiter made their way to the ship in an attempt to overload its fusion engines and destroy the city, in the process destroying the Flood, but they were aided partway through their quest by the Shadow of Intent which slipped in along with a sizeable Elite Fleet and glassed the surrounding area of Flood contamination. The Doubt and Treachery was soon discovered to be the location of a message sent by Cortana to the Humans, and Johnny and the Arbiter continued inside the Doubt and Treachery and recovered Cortana's beacon before leaving on a Separatist Phantom as the Doubt and Treachery was burnt to a cinder behind them. Flood ship 2.jpg|Johnny and Arby watch the Doubt and Treachery's descent Flood ship 3.jpg|The interior of the Doubt and Treachery, horrifically altered Flood ship 4.png|The Doubt and Treachery makes its final descent Category:Spaceships